It's Tradition
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Ron give Hermione a very special 17th birthday present. Fluffy Romione fic.


**It's Tradition**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Ron give Hermione a very special 17th birthday present. Fluffy Romione fic.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just another one of those average people who don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. Sorry to get your hopes up.

* * *

So far, my day was going nicely. Padma and Lavender had both still been asleep when I had woken this morning and for that I was greatful. This morning, instead of having to listen to them gossip I was met with beautiful silence. And it only got better from there. After getting out of the shower (where I dwelled on the fact that it was a Friday and tomorrow she would be free to just spend time with her boys) and dressing in my school robes I headed back into the dorm room to find four owls all holding packages pecking away at the window, demanding to be let in.

After letting them in and relieving them of their packages, all of which bore my name, I pulled them over to my bed and started opening them. Mum and Dad had sent me a collection of muggle books that I had been wanting. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent of course all sorts of baked goods along with a beautiful red leather bound journal that I knew had to have cost a lot of money. Fred and George sent some of their joke products along with some of their new witch products that hadn't apparently hit the shelves yet. Bill had give me a small Eygptian bracelet with very advanced ruins on it that I couldn't quite make out on it. And Charlie had sent an advanced spell book that I hadn't seen before, but when I flipped through the pages briefly, looked interesting.

After writing quick notes of thanks to all of the Weasley's and my parents, I headed down towards the common room, leaving most of my presents behind in my dorm for me to play with later. And then I heard his voice. It was early in the morning and I hadn't expected very many people let alone him up and about. But lone and behold, Ron, in all his ginger haired and freckled glory stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for me.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." His voice was quiet but he smiled at me as he spoke. I felt my heart melt as I looked at his shy grin.

I smiled back at him as I finished descending the stairs so I stood next to him, "Thank you Ronald."

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small little wrapped box and held it out for me to take, "I know it's not much, but I thought you might like it and Bill and Mum helped me with it a little..." Ron trailed off as I took the box from his hands.

"Thanks. I'm sure it'll be wonderful Ron." I told and started to unwrap the bow from the box

After pulling off the paper, I opened the lid off the little white box and I looked down to see what was inside. In the small confines of cardboard, sat a beautiful silver locket decorated with ongoing scroll work with small tiny sapphires decorating the beautiful silver here and there. I couldn't help but look at the sapphires and think of Ron's deep pure blue eyes. Looking back up, I watched as Ron looked down at his shoes and wrung his hands.

"Like I said, it's not much, I know, but it's-"

"Oh, Ron, it's absolutely beautiful. I love it." I told him as I looked back down at the beautiful necklace.

"Really?" Ron's eyes lifted and I lifted mine to look at him.

I nodded my head, "Yes, Ron, I do."

"I'm glad you do. It's tradition, ya know, for a witch to receive a locket and a journal on her seventeenth and being muggle born I didn't know if you'd get either and this use to be my Gran's-"

"Thank you Ron." I told him and then in a moment of nerve leaned in a gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks. Ron blushed scarlet, but smiled.

"Help me?" I asked as I held out the box for him to take before turning around and lifting my hair out of the way.

"Sure." I felt Ron's arms carefully circle around my neck, the beautiful silver locket shining proudly in his hands.

After Ron clipped it around my neck, I spun back around and faced him. He smiled sheepishly again and mumbled something I could hear under his breath.

"It looks very pretty on you." He told me quietly as he came closer to me. Who were practically chest to chest now and I felt my heart rate pick up speed. I could smell Ron now, the same intoxicating smell of nutty and musk and dirt. I closed my eyes as I leaned in closer waiting to feel his lips on mine when suddenly from the top of the girls stairs I heard, "What are you doing up this early?"

Ron and I jumped apart from each other, blushing like crazy as we stared at a flustered looking Lavender Brown.

"We were just-" I mumbled.

"I wasn't talking to you." She told me as she turned to look at Ron flirtatiously.

"I was just wishing Mione a Happy 17th." He mumbled before turning to me and giving me a small smile, "Happy 17th again Mione. I guess I'll see you down at breakfast." And the Ron dashed up the stairs and away from us. Lavender turned on me a again, giving me a deathly glare before she flipped her hair over her shoulder in a snotty fashion and then left the room though the portrait hole.

I looked down at the locket Ron had given me mere moments ago and smiled. Though Ron and I hadn't kissed and Lavender was being a real bitch today, it didn't seem to matter, because Ron had given this to me. And it wasn't because it was expensive or pretty looking, but because he put some thought into it. I smiled to myself as I headed for the portrait hole. I'm never going to take off my locket.

**THE END**

**A/N:(** I finally have internet here! Yay! Anyways, kind of a crappy oneshot but I just loved the idea of this little fic and everything seems so romantic. Anyways, I may write a second chapter to this fic, I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Comment in reviews. So, R&R. Thanks. S.A.M**.)**


End file.
